Almas
by Lian Black
Summary: Por una discusion Anna deja la pensión y se va a vivir a un departamento pero Yoh no soporta estar solo y la va a buscar.


**_"Almas"_**

****

**_By_**

****

**_Lian Black_**

_Era un día normal, o por lo menos eso parecía y por alguna extraña razón presentía que algo iba a pasar._

_Salí de mi departamento y fui caminando por las estrechas veredas, admiraba el bello paisaje de las montañas que estaban enfrente de mí, ver aquello me relajaba._

_Suelto un suspiro miro de derecha a izquierda antes de cruzar la calle, mi mirada seguía igual que cuando era niña, tan neutral y no expresaba ningún sentimiento, eso no me importaba._

_Al pasar los años mi corazón se fue ablandando, y la joven antes llamada mujer de hierro murió pero aun así seguía seria pero me daba igual._

_Por fin llegue hasta la pensión Asakura, antes vivía allí pero por una discusión con Yoh, preferí marcharme pero no salió como quería ya que solo ocupaba el departamento para dormir y me pasaba todo el día en la pensión._

_Al entrar me di tremenda sorpresa que no podía articular palabra, ja! y como lo haría? si tenía al joven shaman besándome._

_Estuvimos por un largo tiempo besándonos, nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla, ninguno de los dos quería perder hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar._

_Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos, él me regalo una calida sonrisa a la cual le respondí del mismo modo pero no lo hacia siempre._

_- No crees que ya es hora de regresar?- dijo Yoh mirándome tiernamente._

_- No, aún no, solo dame tiempo- dije sin quitarle la vista y agregué- necesito que este enojo se valla por completo, porque así no vamos a poder estar._

_Yoh bajo la cabeza tristemente, sabía que ambos habíamos cometido un error y que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas, decidimos que por lo menos dos meses teníamos que estar separados pero eso era imposible tanto para él como para mí._

_- Ya se que es difícil pero es que debes comprender- dije tranquilamente._

_- Es que Annita, no puedo estar sin ti- dijo Yoh con los ojos tristes._

_::suspiro::- Yoh solo llevamos dos semanas separados- dije cerrando los ojos._

_- Ya te dije que te quería?- pregunto ignorando lo que le había dicho._

_- Si más de una vez- respondí._

_- Y sabes que te amo?- pregunto de nuevo._

_Ahora si, hoy era un día extraño, Yoh no acostumbraba a ser tan insistente._

_- No, hasta ahora- dije sorprendida._

_- Te amo, te amo- repitió mientras me abrazaba._

_Por los grandes Dioses me estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos y si seguía así iba a lograr convencerme._

_Tomando todo el valor y la razón que me quedaba logre separarme de él._

_- Me voy - dije apartando la mirada._

_- Pero recién es medio día y acabaste de llegar- se quejo._

_- Si se, pero es mejor que lo haga- dije mientras me iba de allí._

_Salí corriendo, sabía perfectamente que Yoh me iba a impedir salir de la pensión y como pude me fui._

_No tenía ganas de ir nuevamente hasta el departamento, preferí ir hasta el templo que se encontraba en la cima del cerro._

_Era el único cerro que había en Fumbari, era bastante raro._

_Camine respirando el aire húmedo y admiraba el hermoso follaje._

_Se me fueron las ganas de entrar al templo así que me desvié del camino, encontré un hermoso lugar que desde allí se podía ver a todo el pueblo..._

_Me senté en el césped y me quede sumida en mis pensamientos..._

_Pensar que los días han pasado y yo no me di cuenta, quisiera volver con Yoh pero no me animaba seguía enojada con él, no me quería mostrar débil ante nadie... Tenía que ser fuerte pero no podía hacerlo si seguía así se iba a destruir ella misma._

_Él le había insistido tanto para que confiara un poco en él, ya que era su prometido pero no quería, en mi niñez no me enseñaron esa palabra auque varias veces había dicho que confiaba en él y era verdad._

_Aún así no tengo valor para mostrarme tal cual soy y me guardaba todas mis tristezas en el fondo del corazón y mostraba ante los demás que era fuerte._

_En la única persona en quien confiaba era mi sensei, ella es la única que sabe comprenderme._

_Recuerdo como discutimos ese día, sus palabras iban y venían en mi mente..._

_"- Por el amor de Dios, Anna ten un poco de consideración- dijo enojado Yoh"_

_"- Consideración de que?- pregunte exasperada"_

_"- De qué? pues le cuentas todo a mi obaasan que vive en Izumo y no me dices nada, soy tu novio y quiero que confíes en mi"_

_"- Esta situación me esta cansando- dijo Yoh poniendo la mano en la frente"_

_"- vos me estas cansando- dije enojada"_

_"- Dime por qué?- dijo Yoh"_

_"- Porque yo soy la que decide a quien contarle mis cosas"_

_"- Y por qué no me queres contar?"_

_"- Porque a la única persona que le tengo demasiada confianza es a mi sensei- respondí cansada"_

_Somos dos mundos distintos lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar que me voy a casar con él, aunque no creo que sea lo mejor somos totalmente diferente y casi no tenemos cosas en común._

_- Con aquí estabas- dijo la voz de Yoh._

_Solo cerré los ojos y me concentre en otra cosa que no sea su voz, pero me fue imposible._

_- Estas enojada?- pregunto cuando se sentaba a mi lado._

_- Por qué debería de estarlo?- pregunte._

_- Porque te seguí- respondió apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas._

_Yo solo lo mire y le comencé a acariciar la cabeza, sabía que le gustaba._

_Seguí pensando y me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía estar solo, nos necesitábamos. Era como si el destino nos hubiese atado, algo parecido a almas gemelas, no importaba si éramos diferentes por fuera ni que tuviéramos muchas cosas en común nuestras almas estaban unidas._

_Ambos nos amábamos y si era fuerte era capas de soportar cualquier cosa._

_- Anna- dijo Yoh con los ojos cerrados._

_- Si_

_- Me perdonas?-pregunto Yoh._

_Me quede callada por unos minutos, pensé por un momento y ya no veía lógica alguna de seguir en el departamento ya era hora de que regresara a la pensión y seguir mi vida tal cual estaba antes de la discusión._

_- Si- dije pero no quería mencionar que iba a volver el sábado a la pensión, le quería dar una sorpresa._

_Él se levanto contento y mirándome a los ojos se agacho para levantarme y llevarme hasta mi departamento en brazos._

_- Bien ya llegamos- dijo Yoh bajándome en la puerta._

_- Gracias- y lo mire a los ojos._

_- Quieres salir mañana conmigo?- pregunto de golpe._

_- A donde iremos?- dije como si ya le hubiese respondido._

_- A donde quieras- respondió con una sonrisa._

_Se fue caminando algo distraído..._

_No tenía sueño y me quede tomando un jugo de naranja mirando por la ventana, la lluvia se había largado, daba gracias a Dios que era verano y de seguro que mañana iba a estar más fresco._

_Eran las dos de la mañana y suena la puerta._

_La abro y doy con la imagen de Yoh totalmente empapado, las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho descubierto con gotas de agua, su rostro con esa sonrisa, se veía tan sensual que sin poder evitarlo muerdo mi labio inferior._

_- Puedo pasar?- preguntó._

_- Ah... eee... si pasa- dije nerviosa._

_Cuando ya estaba adentro, le paso un toallon para que se seque, le saque la camisa mojada y la deje colgada._

_- Quieres algo para tomar?- pregunte_

_- No, así esta bien- respondió mirándome, cosa que provoco que me pusiera aun más nerviosa._

_Se levanto y entro a la cocina donde yo me encontraba, gire para mirarlo, él solo me sonrió y luego me beso._

_- Para que viniste?- pregunte cuando por fin nos separamos._

_- Estaba dando un pequeño paseo y se largo la lluvia y como estabas cerca decidí venir a verte- respondió sin apartarse de mi._

_- Aun sigues con esa ropa mojada, por cierto la otra vez sin querer me traje un pantalón tuyo, así que vamos a mi cuarto y te lo pones- dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación._

_Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo y luego entramos a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta del placard y saque el pantalón azul_

_- Quisiera que me dejes ser la alegría que ponga luz a tu vida- me susurro en el oído cuando me acorraló con sus brazos y me llevaba a su pecho donde podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y luego agrego -déjame ser la silla que te aguanta._

_- Qué te ocurre?- pregunte algo extrañada por su actitud._

_- Lo único que quiero es que confíes en mi- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.- Quiero estar a tu lado siempre y el hecho de que te hayas ido de la pensión me atormenta cada día y noche. En estos días que pase no pude dormir preocupado por ti y ahora que estoy aquí por fin encontré mi paz interior._

_Sonreí, esas palabras eran bastante sinceras y eso me agradaba bastante y aparte me tranquilizaba._

_Me acerque y atrape su boca con la mía, comenzamos lentamente el juego de besos hasta que todo comenzó a ser apasionado._

_Suspiros incontrolables salían de mi boca al sentir sus labios recorrer mi piel, parecía que nos besábamos al compás de una música imaginaria... Sus manos recorriéndome entera y yo sin poner ninguna objeción ante aquel acto, es más me estaba dejando llevar por aquellas caricias por parte de Yoh._

_Poco a poco fuimos hasta mi cama donde nos recostamos lentamente, mi remera y mi pantalón quedaron en el olvido al igual que él, ya no tenía nada encima... Ambos estábamos desnudos besándonos casi como si nos estuviéramos comiendo._

_Armó un camino de besos que comenzaba desde mi mentón hasta mis senos, allí se detuvo para deleitarse con mis pezones que en ese momento estaban erectos. Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar un gemido ya que su mano atrevidamente estaba en mi entrepierna acariciándome delicadamente._

_Pasando su lengua y de vez en cuando saborear mi piel hasta saciarse y no pude evitarlo solté un gemido que hizo que se excitara aun más... Y decidió bajar aun más hasta llegar a mi vagina, delicadamente comenzó a lamerla deleitándose con mis líquidos, pronto ligeros estremecimientos cursaban por mi cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente suelto otro sensual gemido._

_Luego fue mi turno, lo empuje delicadamente para quedar encima de él y besarlo con pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona, bese su cuello tan tentador y fui bajando hasta besar su perfecto abdomen y llegar hasta su virilidad, pero antes preferí jugar un poco con su deseo y comencé a masajear con delicadeza su pene, él comenzó a lanzar unos ligeros gruñidos que se asemejaban a los gemidos._

_Sonreí eso le estaba gustando, luego lo bese en los labios y me dirigí hasta mi objetivo, primero lo tome entre mis manos y luego lamí la punta de su pene y lo comencé a succionar lentamente, tan lento que parecía que iba a explotar de placer, sabiendo que estaba a punto... Deje de hacerlo recibiendo una mirada de incógnita de su parte._

_Rodamos nuevamente por la cama hasta que quede debajo de él, sabía lo que venía y me sentía preparada, entrelazo su mano con la mía, me miro como pidiéndome permiso para entrar a mi cuerpo._

_Como respuesta lo bese, lentamente fue entrando en mí pero luego encontró un obstáculo y con un poco más de fuerza rompió mi himen._

_Apreté con un poco de fuerza su mano y cerré los ojos, dolía un poco e Yoh lo noto, se acerco a mi oído y empezó a besarlo._

_- Te duele mucho?- pregunto Yoh preocupado._

_- No... Mucho... solo comienza un poco más despacio- dije abriendo un poco los ojos para mirarlo tiernamente._

_El vaivén comenzó lentamente, Yoh algo preocupado dijo que no iba a seguir porque no le agradaba verme así, cuando había visto que sin querer una lágrima se me había escapado pero yo lo evite, no deje que él se separara de mí._

_- No seas tonto- dije sonriéndole._

_- Pero te duele- dijo._

_- Sigue así y ya verás que se me va a pasar y como ya te dije hazlo despacio._

_Y así lo hizo porque el dolor desapareció dando lugar al placer..._

_Comencé a dar ligeros gemidos dando a entender que me estaba gustando lo que hacía._

_Las embestidas comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidas, rodamos nuevamente y yo quede arriba y él abajo._

_Subía y bajaba, Yoh se sentó y me tomo de la cintura para penetrarme un poco más rápido y algo inoptizado con los movimientos de mis senos comenzó a besarlos pasando su lengua por mis pezones, acto que provocaba que hiciera mi cabeza para atrás._

_El clímax estaba llegando, ambos estábamos sudando..._

_Yoh sintió que se venia y sin poder comenzó a eyacuar y con una ultima embestida llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo._

_Algo cansados, nos recostamos en la cama, Yoh destendió la cama y nos tapo a ambos, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y así nos quedamos dormidos._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_Me levante de la cama él aún seguía dormido, me puse la yukata y me fui hasta el baño para darme una ducha._

_Mantenía los parpados cerrados, aún no quería abrirlos temiendo creer que todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido solo un simple sueño. Se molestó un poco al pensar que así sería si abriera los ojos._

_Pero sintió un ruido y se decidió por fin en abrir los pesados parpados, su corazón salto de felicidad al darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado y sonriendo se levanto de la cama guiándose solo por el sonido que había escuchado con anterioridad. Cuando ya estaba totalmente despierto, reconoció que provenía del baño y no dudo ni un segundo y entro._

_El vapor inundaba por todo el lugar dando una sensación tan tibia que lo hacia relajarse y con su ensoñación encima se metió dentro de la ducha._

_La abrazo por la cintura provocando que ella se sobresaltara al contacto de sus musculosos brazos y acercándola más a él para sentir aquel dulce arome de su piel._

_Sentirla cerca era algo inevitable para él y eso le gustaba..._

_- Buenos días- dijo al cabo de un rato._

_- Buenos días- dije dándole un poco más de lugar para que el agua también lo mojara._

_- Que tal la velada?- pregunto besándome el cuello._

_- Encantadora- respondí sonriendo picaramente._

_- Te gusto?- pregunto algo apenado._

_Pensé un rato, no decidía en si decirle o dejarlo con la duda..._

_- Y a vos?- pregunte._

_- Yo te pregunte primero- se quejo._

_- Respondeme y yo te digo- me encantaba verlo así._

_- A mi si me gusto- dijo sonriendo.- ahora dime._

_- Podría haber estado mejor pero no me quejo, va si solo de una cosa y es que fue poco- dije bromeando._

_Yoh no dijo nada la expresión que tenía en la cara era demasiada gracia._

_- Era broma tontito, fue hermoso lo que hicimos anoche- dije para que cambiara la cara._

_- Gracias- agradeció él._

_Salimos del departamento tomados de la mano, dimos un paseo por el parque hasta que oscureció y nos fuimos a la pensión._

_Entramos en silencio y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos para descansar._

_Más entrada la noche decidí ir a verlo, capas que él no podía dormir al igual que yo._

_Entre, la luz estaba apagada pero no me equivoque, él estaba sentado en la ventana mirando al estrellado cielo._

_- No puedes dormir?-pregunto sin darse la vuelta._

_- Si- respondí acercándome._

_- Qué ocurre?- dijo girando la cabeza._

_- Nada solo es que tenía ganas de hablar contigo- dije._

_- Y de qué?_

_- No sé, de lo que quieras- dijo encogiendo de hombros._

_Se veía tan sexy así, solo teniendo puesto ese pantalón y la luz de la luna alumbrándolo, lo hacia ver tan bien._

_- Anna, me estas escuchando?- pregunto Yoh algo molesto por la falta de atención._

_- Eh? perdón- dije parpadeando.- que decías?_

_- Ya no importa- dijo Yoh volviendo a ver por la ventana._

_- No te podes enojar por haberte ignorado sin querer- dije dándole un beso._

_- No podría estar enojado por una tontera semejante- dijo sonriéndome._

_Nos miramos y de pronto Yoh estaba sonriendo picaramente, se levanto de golpe y se me acerco, yo por la sorpresa caí de espalda._

_Ahora él estaba arriba mío, yo siguiéndole el juego, bajo las manos hasta su pantalón y meto mis manos, Yoh sin querer dio un pequeño salto al sentir mis manos acariciándolo suavemente como la vez anterior._

_Lanzo un gruñido pero no se quedo atrás, comenzó a quitarme la remera que llevaba puesta y al hacerlo se dio con mis senos totalmente desnudos._

_Se acerco algo inoptizado y comenzó a besarlos, soltaba gemidos de placer al sentir su lengua pasar por mis pezones._

_Rodamos y yo quede encima, comencé a besar su cuello y luego bese sus labios de vez en cuando mordiéndolos delicadamente._

_Yoh me quito el short, seguido de mi ropa interior, dejándome totalmente desnuda._

_Sus besos comenzaron a bajar, ahora estaba entretenido con mi abdomen, deslizo su mano hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, acariciando ese lugar secreto pero no para él, después bajo aun más su rostro para besarlo._

_No podía aguantar tanto placer, y para no gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos lo empujo con delicadeza y le quite los pantalones dejándolo solo en boxers, los cuales comencé a bajar lentamente._

_Ahora estábamos los dos en iguales condiciones, me acerque hasta su virilidad, lo tome y comencé a acariciarlo con suavidad, masajeándolo lentamente provocando que escapara de su boca más gruñidos._

_Volvimos a rodar ahora el estaba encima me miro fijamente a los ojos._

_- No sabes cuanto te amo- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Me abrió delicadamente las piernas y lentamente me fue penetrando, haciendo un tranquilo vaivén._

_Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que nos llego el orgasmo._

_Al día siguiente, nos despertamos algo tarde, y nos levantamos de la cama cuando el cartero llamo a la puerta._

_Abrimos el sobre y nos dimos con la noticia de que el casamiento se iba a ser dentro de dos meses._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Wolis gente!!!!! Como están? espero que bien, bueno espero que les guste este intento de Lemon se que no es lo mío -- pero me gustaría saber que les parece._**

****

**_Me costo mucho hacerlo pero en fin aquí esta._**


End file.
